oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Slayer
Details Walkthrough Talk to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild. Ask him how to get a rune platebody, and he will tell you to talk to Oziach. Oziach is located west of Edgeville and is very close to the Wilderness. Oziach says that to be able to buy a rune platebody from him, you have to kill the green dragon Elvarg, located on Crandor. Return to the Champions' Guild, and talk to the Guildmaster again. He'll tell you that you will need to obtain three pieces of the map to get to the island, a boat to reach Crandor, and a shield to protect yourself from the dragon's fire. (You have to ask him about every map piece or else the Oracle wont talk to you) Ask him where Melzar's piece is to obtain the maze key, and make sure you ask him where the maps are and where to get an anti-dragon shield. The shield can be obtained from Duke Horacio in Lumbridge. Obtaining the map pieces These map pieces may be obtained in any order. When you have all three, use any piece on another piece to form the complete Crandor map. Melzar's map piece |left]] The first piece is found in Melzar's Maze. Melzar's Maze can be found north-west of Rimmington, south of the Crafting Guild, and west of Port Sarim. To get inside of Melzar's Maze you must use the key you get from the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild when you started the quest. Once inside Melzar's Maze, kill a zombie rat to get a red key (it will not take a while to get the key since it's a common drop). Once you have the red key, use it on the north-western red door, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a room full of ghosts; kill the ghosts until you get an orange key. To the east of the ladder that you came up, go through the second door from the north, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a room full of skeletons. Kill the skeletons until you get a yellow key; open the south-western door, and go down the ladder at the end of the room. Go down the ladder again, and again, until you find yourself in a room with two zombies and a blue door. Kill the zombies until you get a blue key. Use the key on the blue door to get to the next room. In this room, you will need to kill Melzar the Mad (level-43). After you have killed him, pick up his magenta key, and use it to open the magenta door. In this room, there is a lesser demon (level-82); kill it to get a green key, use this key on the green door, and open the chest to get a map part. Go up the ladder, and exit through the doors. Thalzar's map piece ]] To obtain this piece, you'll need an unfired bowl, created in the Crafting skill, a Wizard's Mind Bomb, which can be bought in Falador for 3 coins, a lobster pot, which can be bought in Port Sarim, and a piece of silk, which can be bought in Al Kharid or stolen from the Ardougne Silk Stall with 20 Thieving. When you have all these items, talk to the Oracle, who is located on Ice Mountain. Then, when the Oracle is done talking, go into the Dwarven Mine with all those items. Look for a magic door in the northeast part of the mines. It is just before you see scorpions. When you've found it, you must use all of your items on the door to open it. Open the chest and search for the second map piece. Note: Placing the wrong items into the door or putting some in, leaving, then coming back and putting in the rest of the item(s) will not cancel out the items already placed in the door. Lozar's map piece The third and final piece can be obtained two different ways from Wormbrain, located in Port Sarim jail. *You can kill him using range or magic and use Telekinetic Grab to get the piece. *Alternatively, you can pay him 10,000 coins in exchange for it. With all three map pieces, simply use two together and they will all combine into the treasure map. Obtaining a Boat You will need 90 steel nails and 3 planks. To obtain the steel nails you can either smith 6 steel bars into nails (requires 33 Smithing, which is boostable) , or you can buy them from the Sawmill operator east of Varrock or from other players. Next, get a hammer and 2,000 coins. Go to Port Sarim and look for Klarense, a sailor. He is located in the southern docks. He will sell you his boat named Lady Lumbridge for 2,000 coins. Pay him the 2,000 coins, and the boat is now yours. Go on the ship and go inside it. Repair the hole in the ship by using the planks with the hole. Do this three times, and the hole will be repaired. Next, go to Draynor Village and find Ned, the person who makes ropes for you. Ask him to be the captain and help sail you to Crandor. He will agree and tell you to meet him on your ship. The fight ]] Now it is time to prepare. Equip the anti-dragon shield, some armour, and a weapon. Elvarg is weak against stab and crush attacks, so consider bringing an adamant dagger, rune dagger, or dragon dagger. Elvarg is not immune to poison, so adding weapon poison will make the battle go much smoother, thus a Dragon dagger (p++) would be superb. The rest of your inventory should be filled with food; lobsters or swordfish should do. Swordfish are preferable to lobsters since they heal more per bite (14 vs 12), but with around 40 Combat and appropriate gear, you should be able to easily defeat Elvarg with just lobsters. If your stats are lower, you can buy or cook meat pizzas or anchovy pizzas with level 45 Cooking to bring as they heal more Hitpoints per inventory slot, but require a second bite to consume. A meat pizza heals 8 HP per bite (16 total) while an anchovy pizza heals 9 per bite (18 total). If you are concerned about dying, bring a friend that can cast Telegrab. Telegrabs are required due to Elvarg's area within the Karamja Volcano only being accessible during the quest. Go to your ship and sail to the island Crandor. After crashing on the island, make your way through the island to the top, avoiding the monsters there. You'll see stairs behind some lesser demons. Run past them, and go down the stairs. You'll be in a cave surrounded by skeletons. Keep walking and you'll see Elvarg behind a door in a room. Before you enter the room, make sure that your anti-dragon shield is equipped. Also if you go south a little further you should see a wall with a push option. Push it to go through and unlock a shortcut back to Elvarg in the event that you die. Now, go in and fight Elvarg. Battle strategies Consider having Protect from Magic activated as Elvarg's Fire Blast-like, magical attacks hit high. Using a stab weapon like a Dragon dagger (p++) is a good idea since dragons are weak to stab. If you also use range on the dragon, make sure you are using a one-handed weapon such as a crossbow, unlike a bow which is two-handed. With a crossbow, you are still able to equip the anti-dragon shield necessary in the quest. If you are using mage attacks, make sure you are using tier 2 Magic (i.e. Wind Bolt, Water Bolt, etc.) or higher and can equip the anti-dragon shield. Also, bring teleporting runes just in case you are about to die. It is important to note that if you use an anti-dragon shield, as well as a drinking a dose of antifire potion, Elvarg can only hit a maximum of 4 with his mage attack instead of 10, thus saving you a lot of food. If you die or teleport away you will need to repair the boat again, unless you open the shortcut. Finishing up Once Elvarg is dead, collect Elvarg's head. If you haven't already, head south through the secret shortcut to be able to return back to Crandor Island. Otherwise, just head straight to Oziach with Elvarg's head in order to complete the quest. *2 Quest points *18,650 Strength experience *18,650 Defence experience *The ability to wear rune platebodies and green dragonhide bodies *Access to Crandor Isle Category:Quests Category:Dragon Slayer